A Lab Experiment Gone Wrong
by HopelessAddictToWriting
Summary: When Sinead miscalculates an experiment, it explodes and knocks her, Amy, Hamilton, Jonah, and Ian out cold. When they wake up strange things start happening. Really strange things.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sinead's POV

I woke up and tried to remember why I was on the floor of my lab. Oh yeah, my experiment exploded. I miss calculated and put too much… Wait, Amy, Hamilton, Jonah, and Ian were in here with me! I tried to sit up but the room was spinning, and my head hurt too much to think straight. I heard the others begin to gain consciousness and finally succeeded in sitting up. The lab was a mess, everything made of glass was shattered and there were dents where things had been thrown around. Amy and Ian were regaining consciousness and I walked over to them. I was still a little wobbly but I managed. I grabbed Amy and Ian's hand and helped them to their feet.

"You guys okay?"

"Fine, but my head hurts like crazy." Said Amy as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mine as well." Replied Ian.

"I think I might have some headache medication in the kitchen, you guys try to revive Hamilton and Jonah." And in response Hamilton and Jonah woke up right there and then.

"What happened yo?"

"Dude, why does my head hurt so much?"

"I miss calculated, and my experiment went boom."

Amy helped Hamilton and Jonah up and they all followed me to the kitchen.

Amy's POV

I followed Sinead into the kitchen with the boys right behind me. She pulled out the headache medication, passed out a glass of water to everyone, and gave us each two pills. We all swallowed our pills and I felt almost instant relief. We all started to head back to the mansion when Jonah gripped his head and cried out in pain. As I was heading toward him Ian cried out as well followed by Sinead. Then all of the sudden my head felt like it was going to explode and I crumbled to the ground. After ten seconds the pain vanished and I opened my eyes. Everyone was trying to stand up and looking at each other quizzically. I caught Sinead's eyes and blinked. They were glowing light blue, like the color of ice. I looked at Ian and his eyes were glowing a light shade of orange that resembled fire, Jonah's were glowing a soft brown and Hamilton's were glowing a dark blue, way darker than his normal light blue. I scrambled up and looked at my reflection in the mirror and realized they were glowing white. I blinked and my eyes were normal again. I looked at the others and their eyes were back to normal as well.

"Guys, your eyes were glowing." They all looked at me like I was crazy. Then Sinead grabbed me by the arm and yanked me outside and out of the others hearing range.

"Amy, I want you to tell me exactly what our eyes looked like."

I told her every detail and told her the exact shade and how long it lasted. "So my eyes glowed light blue, Jonah's glowed brown, Hamilton's glowed dark blue, yours glowed white, and Ian's glowed orange and this only lasted a couple seconds?"

"Yes, what does it mean?"

"Amy, the serum I was mixing up was supposed to increase brain capability, but it might have some… side effects."

My eyes widened. "What kind of side effects?"

"I have no clue."

Ian's POV

I leaned my ear against the door and heard Sinead and Amy talking.

"Amy, the serum I was mixing up was supposed to increase brain capability, but it might have some… side effects."

"What kind of side effects?"

"I have no clue."

Then I heard the girls heading back toward us so I joined Hamilton and Jonah.

"What did you find out?" asked Hamilton.

"The serum has side effects," I replied coolly.

"What kind of side effects?" asked Jonah. I could tell he was getting worried because he suddenly lost his gangsta slang.

"Sinead said she doesn't know."

"Wait, Sinead said that she doesn't KNOW? And yet she invented this whatever it is?" said Hamilton.

Then the girls came back into the hallway and we pretended that we hadn't said a thing.

"What was up with the sudden headaches?" asked Hamilton.

"I haven't determined that yet," said Sinead as she rubbed her temples.

"Lets just go into the mansion and see what's for dinner," suggested Amy. "If it's even still dinner."

When we reached the mansion Nellie was making muffins, so we must have been out all night. Luckily Sinead's headache medication worked, so I felt like myself again. But that raised another question.

If the headaches weren't the side effects then what were?

Hamilton's POV

I smelled the muffins before I saw them, Nellie was making her famous Apple Cinnamon muffins, and that meant we had been out cold all night. It amazed me that no one knew about the explosion. When we reached the dining room, everyone was in there. Jonah was messing with his phone, my sisters were using there utensils like spears, Natalie was finishing applying eye shadow, Dan was playing with his Nintendo DS, and the Starling brothers were looking over several blue prints. Fiske was still on a covert mission, and Mr. McIntyre was at the headquarters on Easter Island. Just then Nellie brought in the muffins, we all sat down, and dug in. After that she brought in some coffee cake and gave us each a slice, Amy tried to say thank you but Nellie had her music on so loud you could hear it from the other side of the country. I picked up my fork and something strange happened, it bent. Not a little bend but It had crumbled. I nudged Sinead who was sitting next to me and held the fork up high enough so that she could see. Her eyes widened and she discreetly took the fork out of my hand and shoved it in her pocket.

"Amy, Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, I forgot to show you something back in the lab. You want to see the finished product?" They all seemed to understand and eagerly got up and followed my down the hall. No one seemed to notice or care. After we were out in the yard and out of hearing range Hamilton lost it.

"Ok, how the heck did I bend that fork? All I did was pick it up!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ian.

Sinead pulled the crumbled fork out of her pocket, "Hamilton, this might be one of the side effects."

Everyone looked at the fork and gasped.

Then Amy spoke up, "What are our side effects?"

Jonah's POV

I looked at that fork and thought of what Hamilton could do to someone he WANTED to hurt. I wonder what my side effect is. Then we reached the guest house and headed straight for the lab. As soon as Sinead opened the door she bolted for the computer. She typed in a password and started to type at a speed that I didn't know was even possible.

"We each should have a different side effect, but most are triggered by a certain emotion so who wants to go first?"

"I'll try," volunteered Ian.

"Okay first I want you to think of something that makes you angry,"

Ian closed his eyes and focused. Then his watch caught on fire. He opened his eyes and gaped at how the watch was burning but he wasn't. Then he started to wave his wrist around trying to put the flame out and sent a burst of flames at the wall.

Ian had power over fire.

After his watch burned off his wrist, Sinead typed up something and looked at Amy.

"Out of all the things I've seen, that has to be one of the strangest, even for a Cahill."

"Do you want me to try?" Sinead nodded and asked Amy to think of something embarrassing because that was one of Amy's strongest emotions. Amy closed her eyes and stood there when all of the sudden she disappeared.

"Amy, where are you?" asked Sinead.

"I'm right here, right in front of you." We all gasped, Amy was completely invisible. Then she reappeared. "Did something happen to me?"

"Yeah, you turned invisible," said Hamilton. "Okay so just to make sure I've got this right, Amy turns invisible, I get super strength, and Ian catches on fire."

"Right, but we still don't know what Jonah and I do yet,"

Then I tried to focus on something that made me mad, like my mom. Then I opened my eyes and nothing had happened. Then I saw a vial at the end of the room that was about to fall off the shelf I started to run over and I stretched my arm out to grab it and caught it, half way across the room. Everyone looked at me and I quickly pulled my arm back until it was normal length again.

"Dude, you just stretched your arm half way across the room!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"I know, but what's your power Sinead?"

She closed her eyes and we watched in amazement as ice crept up the computer. When she opened her eyes she withdrew her hand s as if they were something dangerous.

"I guess that's my power," she said.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

**Ok what did you think?**

**I hope you liked it because I've been working on it for days! Please let me know what you think! Where the characters OOC? If they were just let me know and I'll try to keep them more IC next time. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Starlinglover**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sinead's POV

Great, so now that we have super powers… How do we hide them?! I mean walking around freezing people is going to attract some attention, and Ian catching on fire without burning is going to attract some nutty scientist, and then Jonah stretching like that… we have to be careful. Just then I hear something crunch and turn away from my frozen computer and realize that Hamilton had completely smashed the door knob.

"Opps," then he tries to flatten it a bit but just makes it worst.

"Guys, before we go back into the house, we might need to form a plan," says Amy.

"Yeah, what if one of our powers gets triggered and we use it in front of everyone else?" I state.

"We could form a system, like who covers for who," suggests Hamilton.

"Well since Amy and Ian's powers are triggered by emotions, we just need to make sure they don't get embarrassed or angry. Right after we start a civilization on Mars." I say as I put my face in my hands. Strangely I didn't freeze my face.

"What about Hamilton, Jonah, and you? I mean how can we make sure you guys don't use your powers?"

"Well we just have to make sure Jonah doesn't try to grab or touch anything, that Hamilton is careful about how hard he grabs things, and that I just don't focus on anything that makes me want to murder."

"Yep, piece of cake."

Amy's POV

Now that we had formed a system for who covers for who, we headed off to the Mansion. It was my job to help cover for Sinead and Hamilton and Ian's to help cover for Jonah. And vice versa. Sinead and Hamilton went straight upstairs claiming to be "sick" and Jonah said he had to work on some new beats. Ian and I just discreetly went upstairs and headed for Jonah's room which was our headquarters. On the way we saw a smashed lamp and a frozen picture. Clear signs that the others were having problems controlling their powers. We ran the rest of the way to Jonah's room and when we got there we were greeted by an unexpected site, Sinead was floating in midair.

"Holy cow! How did you do that?" I asked as I watched her try to get back down.

"I don't know, but I can't stop it." I grab her hand and all of the sudden I'm covered in ice. I try to break it but instead I walk right out of it. I turn around and marvel at the ice sculpture of me.

"How did I… What did I…"

"Um, Amy, that's one of your new powers. You can density shift." Said Sinead as everyone stares at me awestruck.

I walked over to the wall and stick my hand right through the wall. Okay, this is officially getting creepy.

Ian's POV

Okay, I've seen a lot of weird things, but this is officially the weirdest. And to add to the affect Sinead's still floating in midair. This time I try to pull her back down but as soon as our hands touch we both pull back.

"Ouch!" She screamed as she looks at the red burned skin on her hand. I wince as I look at my hand, it has an icy glaze on it and it hurts.

"I can't believe I didn't see that coming," I mumble as Amy looks at our hands.

"It seems like since your powers are opposite it hurts when you touch each other," says Amy as she then succeeds in pulling Sinead to the ground without her freezing her, strange. But then again Sinead was FLYING so I don't really understand how I found that strange.

"Love, if Sinead can fly and you can shift your density does that mean all of us get second powers?" I ask.

I can tell Amy was less than happy about being called love but she answers my question. "Probably, and they probably complement your first power. So we better get to the training room before you guys get your second powers." Amy goes before us and checks to make sure the coast is clear. Sinead seems to have stopped flying but she held onto Hamilton's arm just in case it happened again. When Amy gives us the all clear we bolt toward the staircase that led toward the basement. Luckily we all made it down before anyone saw us. Great, so now that we're here, what do we do now?

Hamilton's POV

As soon as we reach the training room Sinead let go of my arm. I look around at all the training equipment and try to decide on what to use first. Normally I would just run toward the weights but they probably are as light as paper with my new power and all. Then Sinead starts to float again but this time she actually tries to fly. Then all of the sudden ice glazes her skin and she doesn't even notice. Then I turn around see the weirdest thing known to mankind, Amy walking straight through Jonah. Awkward. But then again super powers are awkward too aren't they? Now everyone is just trying things to see if they can find their second power. Amy's trying to concentrate on something, Ian's trying to completely catch on fire, and Sinead's trying to fly in circles. Then all of the sudden I feel a slight prick on my shoulder, and turn around to see a sword clank to the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Hamilton, you're… invulnerable," said Amy as she just stared at me.

"Wait, did that thing just bounce off of me?" I ask as I try to hide the fact that I'm beyond creeped out.

Amy nods.

"Okay, but who threw it anyway?" Everyone turned toward Amy.

"I didn't touch it, I just kind of wished I could throw it against the wall…"

"Amy, one of your powers is tele-kinesis!" exclaimed Sinead. She would have started to bounce, but she was still floating in midair.

"Okay, call me a Dolt, but what's tele-kinesis?"

Jonah's POV

After Sinead explained what tele-kinesis is, we all went back to practicing our powers. Then Ian finally managed to catch on fire fully and started to float just like Sinead. Okay, strangely we had all gotten used to the whole new powers thing, so Sinead just started to show him how to fly. It was really weird watching Amy walk through things and disappear and throw things with her mind, Sinead and Ian flying, and Hamilton crushing weights as if they were made of paper. All of the sudden my head started to pound and just as quickly as it started, it finished. But everyone was talking at once, and about different things. Then I looked at Amy and realized something, her mouth wasn't moving yet she was talking. All of them were.

"What the…" I trail off.

"What is it Jonah?" asked Amy as she looked at my expression with confusion.

"Um, I can hear your thoughts," I say as I will whatever is happening to stop.

"You can what?!" exclaims Sinead as she hovers right above my head.

"I can hear thoughts." Okay, now I've always wanted to know what people were thinking, but not like this. What in the name of Jane is going on?

**SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! Well, what did you think of the second chap of A Lab Experiment Gone Wrong! I should be updating more often, but quality over quantity right? Oh and if you want to beta this story, please let me know! I would really appreciate a beta! Oh and I changed my name so it was multi fandom, sorry for any confusion.**

**Until I write again!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first off, I have one odd thing I had to add into this chapter. One of the reasons that I wasn't updating is because I have been trying to think of a way to change one of Jonah's powers. The flexibility was just too weird. I give full credit for this idea to khbr23hw, but I'm changing it to super speed. Now the good news is I'm going to change it in this chapter as part of the story instead of just changing it. So, I know that was a random spoiler, but I just wanted to let you know.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_Sinead's POV_

Okay, this has to be the best view I've ever had of the mansion. I look down at the mansion and try to spot out the others. Amy and I had thought of an excuse to get everyone off of the estate for two full days. Using her Madrigal connections, Amy had scheduled a Cahill Marathon to keep Madison and Reagan busy. Dan was too easy; Hamilton just paid some Tomas Martial Artist to keep him busy for two days. Natalie was just given some cash and went back to London for a shopping spree, and Nellie had college anyway. And for my brothers, a gold mine of diagrams and designs from the Ekat archives. I went as high up as I could before I realized I was too high. Anyone who tried could see me, It was like I was flashing a neon sign that said, "I know it isn't possible, but I'm flying!" Not the message I felt like sending right now. Then I located Amy and half floated half flew down next to her.

"I'm never going to get used to seeing you fly," said Amy as she shifted her hand through a stick making it look like she had an arrow sticking out of her forearm.

"And I'm never going to get used to you shape shifting," I retort. I look around at the other three Cahills and can't help but try to keep my thoughts clear incase Jonah is reading them. Hamilton is crushing a tree branch between his fingers which is a little creepy, Ian is floating around and trying to stay ablaze, and Jonah is just standing there. I can't blame him, his powers are a little weirder then the rest of ours. But then again, I can fly and freeze things, so I'm probably not one to talk. Then I get what I would consider a genius idea for a way to pass the time.

"Hey guys, who wants to practice with our new powers the fun way?" That got everyone's attention. "Let's have an imitation battle!"

_Amy's POV_

I don't know what Sinead was thinking when she said that. I mean Cahills with super powers trying to hurt each other? This can't end well.

"Ok, first rule is no frying, smashing, or freezing. Just practice avoiding blows. We can have a battle arena and if you fall out of it, you're out." Sinead explained as she started to pace while flying making it look like she was walking on an invisible walkway. "Who wants to try it?" Everyone except me raised their hand, so I eventually gave in.

"Fine, but if anyone dies, it's not on my tab." I say.

"Good, Amy I'll need your help to set up the arena," said Sinead as she flew toward the guest house. I waited outside the door as I listened to her dig through bins and things down in the lab. Then she flies out of the house with two cans of spray paint. "We're going to make an arena with these," she tossed me the can of blue paint. "I'll paint the perimeter and you can paint the center circle and warning outline." She flew up higher to get a good view and quickly painted the circle as Hamilton and Ian argued and Jonah watched. Once she was finished, I rapidly did mine and we were ready to battle.

I just hope no one ends up in the hospital.

_Ian's POV_

I tried to calm down but couldn't help heating up the argument, literally. Those Holts can be so bone headed sometimes.

"I still think strength beats strategy," he said defiantly as he walked away.

"Holts," I muttered under my breath as I now figured out why Sinead called him a dolt all the time. They can be bloody idiots sometimes. Then I notice that everyone except me was already prepared. I grin, get ablaze and fly over to the others. Even though I would never say it out loud, having super powers was quite fun. I land right in-between Amy and Sinead, and then Sinead walks to the middle.

Sinead cleared her throat. "Ok, first off, this is a realistic simulation, not an actual battle. This is for training, so…"

"Training for what?" asked Hamilton.

Sinead laughed. "Don't you get it? We now have one of the biggest advantages we could ever hope for! The Vespers may have intelligence and force, but we have super powers! I mean out of all the advantages I've read about in war strategy, this one beats all of them!" Everyone just stood there as they processed this information.

"But what if the find out and get advantages?" asked Amy.

"There are very few advantages they could have over five super powered individuals," stated Sinead. "Since the other rules are pretty obvious, the only thing I haven't told you yet was that the spray paint rings are kind of like a warning system. The red circle means you're out and the blue one's a warning."

"Is everyone ready?" asked Amy.

"No…" said Jonah as he quizzically looked at his hands. "My powers aren't working."

_Hamilton's POV_

Okay, I saw a lot of things coming. Jonah suddenly losing his powers came out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"I can't stretch, but I can still use my telepathy," he said as he tried to stretch again with no success. Then all of the sudden he gripped his head and fell to his knees groaning, and his eyes began to glow again.

"Jonah!" screamed Amy as she ran to his side. We all crowded around him but the glowing had stopped and Amy and Sinead helped him to his feet.

"Wait, when that happened to us we got our powers, do you think you lost yours?" asked Sinead.

"No, I can still use my telepathy but my stretching is gone," he stated. You could tell this was freaking him out; he hadn't used any gangsta slang.

Amy started to mutter, "What if… no, it couldn't have happened."

"What couldn't have happened?" I asked.

Amy jerked her head up as if she had been thinking out loud. "Oh, nothing. I just thought that since he lost one power, maybe he got a new one." Then she started to turn around and blush like crazy.

"That actually might not be too far off…" stated Sinead as she got that look on her face that meant she was deep in thought.

"If I got a new power, how will I know?" Jonah asked.

"Same way we found out with our first, you're going to see or do something to trigger the power," explained Sinead. "Maybe the battle simulation is just what you need."

I grinned. "Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's fight!" I said with Holt like enthusiasm.

We got into position. "Ready, set, go!" screamed Amy.

_Jonah's POV_

I have no clue what was going through Amy and Sinead's heads when they thought of this. To start with, it was a little too easy since I could read their minds, which is still really awkward in case you were wondering. I kind of just stood there for a little while as everyone else focused on their own mini battles. Ian and Sinead were dueling about thirty feet above my head and apparently had figured out how to blast each other, Ian sending fire balls and Sinead hurling huge balls of snow and ice. They both looked like they wanted the other to fall out of the sky.

But Hamilton and Amy were a different story. Hamilton kept just punching through Amy which seemed to really aggravate him. Amy just smirked as he punched air and she turned invisible. Then I couldn't tell who, but one of the two fighting above me almost landed on me turning me into a pancake. But this was the weird part, I tried to run out of the way and covered way more ground then should have been possible in two seconds. Everyone turned to look at me, which was weird since there was half a mile of field between us. It also turned out Ian was the one who almost crushed me, I don't want to know what Sinead did to him to make him fall so rapidly.

"New power homeys, super speed," I said as I ran right back to where I had been in around a second and some change.

"This just keeps getting weirder…" muttered Amy. Tell me about it.

**Well… I really hope I don't get assassinated tonight, but other than that I hope this was a good chapter. Again the delay was due to awkward Jonah powers which was completely my fault, so the next update should take way less time. Plus I already have some of it written…**

**Thanks for reading and hopefully sparing me!**

**HopelessAddictToWriting**


End file.
